youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sam KIA
Sam KIA (born: ), also known as Sam, The KIA, or simply KIA, is an American gaming YouTuber who primarily uploads playthroughs of various games, although he is also prone to making trailers for certain things (typically towards games or his channel). He is best known for his hit series "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" in which he plays a bad game and lets the community decide if they want it to become a playthrough. He also recently made a statement suggesting that he would be doing a action-comedy sketch for Season 3 of "BAD GAME SUNDAY!". He has accumulated over 19,000 subscribers and has a very interesting approach to his milestone videos. He made one every 100 subscribers at first until he reached the 1,000 milestone, where he went up every 1,000 until he reached 10,000. He has been known to be very caring towards his subscribers and viewers and in general has been known to say that he loves his fans. Early life Sam was born in Texas, but much of Sam's early life is unknown to the general public. What's known is that Sam is very computer savvy and has watched YouTube since it's early days of 2006. YouTube Career Sam came into the scene on March 11, 2015 with his first video called "Let's Play Tomb Raider (2013 PC) Part 1", in which he commentated very quietly on several things in the game. He released several videos quickly including a few series that he ended up cancelling and deleting from his channel. On April 12, 2015 he released the first video to his hit series "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" which he described as an instant success "Gaining 234 views within 2 hours" quote Sam KIA. On April 28, 2015 Sam was contacted by (now friend) DJ Winza Gaming asking him if he wanted to do a Collaboration together they both ended up agreeing and later became friends. On May 14, 2015 Sam hit 1000 subscribers, however it was an overnight jump from 474 to 1000 he released a video titled "500, 600, 700, 800, 900 Subscriber Milestone" and later did his hit video "1000 Subscriber Milestone" in which he drank hot sauce whenever he died in the game "Dark Souls 2" which has gained more than 15 thousand views. Recently Sam has said that he was going to step up his production and that Season 3 of his hit show "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" was going to be scripted and he was going to probably make it a action-comedy oriented sketch mixed with the gaming (the entire season is meant to tell a story). As of April 8th, 2017 Sam has over 19 thousand subscribers and 2 Million Total Views. BAD GAME SUNDAY! Universe As of Season 3 of Sam's hit YouTube Show "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" he has created an alternate universe for the series as a whole in which he, Arcadiac, Demon KIA, Big Blue, Master Beef, and Darcadiac exist. Season 1 & 3 According to Sam Season 1 and Season 3 of BAD GAME SUNDAY! take place at around the same time with Season 3 taking place after Sam had created multiple episodes of Season 1 but only a few had been released. Demon KIA fights Darcadiac but ultimately is not strong enough to defeat him due to the fact that he could not unleash his full power due to him being in Sam's body at that particular instance. However, Sam calls upon Demon KIA to have him defeat Master Beef, in which he does successfully. After completing E.T Sam harnesses the ability to beat down Darcadiac and kill him by breaking his neck. Season 2 & 4 Season 2 takes place right after Season 1 & Season 3. It is unknown as of yet if Season 2 and Sam's upcoming Season 4 of BAD GAME SUNDAY! will be connected. Demon KIA Mondays Demon KIA Mondays are thought to be connected to "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" (as the series was running during Season 1 but stopped in Season 2 and just recently got picked back up) many believe that Season 4 will explain the absence of Demon KIA from Sam's channel for such a long period of time. Popular Series Mass Effect Andromeda On May 17th, 2017, Sam started "Mass Effect: Andromeda" the fourth game in the Mass Effect series, within only two days the video quickly rose to 20 thousand views, now with the first episode sitting at the #2 spot of his most popular videos with almost 78 thousand views, this series made Sam's views (backlogged and per video) jump massively allowing him to reach 2 million views less than a year after he hit one million views. Persona 5 On April 5th, 2017, Sam started "Persona 5" the fifth numbered game in the popular "Persona" series by Atlus, the series is already extremely popular and allowed Sam's prior playthrough of "Persona 3" to gain a lot more attention. The Last of Us On January 2nd, 2017 Sam started his "The Last of Us" Playthrough after only a week the first episode has over 14 Thousand views, and the second episode gaining 11 thousand views in only a few days. The series has plateued at 4000+ views per video. Yandere Simulator On February 28th, 2016 Sam started Yandere Simulator in which the first episode gained 12 thousand views very quickly, on May 4th, 2016 Sam released his now most popular video "GOING HOME ON A FRIDAY | Yandere Simulator Glitches" in which he exploits a new glitch where it allows Yandere-Chan to go home on Friday and restart the week without losing, in only a few weeks the video hit #1 on his most viewed videos and has gained 101 thousand views total Life is Strange Sam started Life is Strange around the time that he had hit 400 subscribers and while "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" got the gears turning on his channel, Life is Strange gave the gears high-class oil to turn faster. He immediate within 2 days had jumped to 1000 subscribers and has gotten over 70,000 views on the entire series as a whole with the final episode "Almost Going viral" quote Sam KIA it sits currently at 40 Thousand Views. HATRED Sam started Hatred the day it was released and the first video garnered 20 thousand views every video since has had at least 2 thousand views each. Sam put the series on hold because of nightmares that he started having due to the violent and disturbing nature of the game, however, on July 1, 2015 Sam took the series off hold and had DJ Winza co-commentate. BAD GAME SUNDAY! Sam started his hit series known as "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" on April 12, 2015 originally as a fun-loving series where he would play a bad game and let the community decide if they wanted it to become a full-blown playthrough or not. Sam states that the series was an instant success and was very well received by the community in general. Recently Sam turned it into a YouTube Show that premieres weekly and each game counts as a Season of the show, each episode gets released every Sunday at 5 PM CT (Central Time). It garners anywhere between 1000-2000 views per video. Here recently it has begun to have a script, story, acting, and cinematography. Currently the series is on break until April 15, 2016 which is when Season 4 will begin. The Bad Game Daily Show Sam created this spin-off Series of 'BAD GAME SUNDAY!" to give the fans of BGS (either solely or a fan of him) a daily show that would resemble "BAD GAME SUNDAY!", so far it has enjoyed success and fans have appreciated that he opened this option up for them this has been put on hold due to Sam having personal issues recording the current game (Deadly Premonition) in which he remarks it's one of the worst and most boring games he's ever played. Tomb Raider (Remade) Sam created the series "Tomb Raider Remake Series" because he was so unhappy with the original one he claimed that it was because Tomb Raider was his first series and he didn't understand how to do anything yet. He announced the series had gone into recording on May 19, 2015. On June 10, 2015 he released a video announcing that 100 people would get early access to the Tomb Raider Remake Series. On June 21, 2015 he released a "Teaser Trailer" for the Tomb Raider Remake Series, the teaser trailer also gave an official release date of the series (June 25). On June 24 he released an "Official Trailer" for the Tomb Raider Remake Series which showcased certain events from the game laid over the popular music single "Centuries", also on June 24 Sam announced the exact time that the series would get launched which was 1 AM CT (Central Time). On June 25 he launched the entire series and it ended up becoming a success gaining an average of 2500 views per video. Milestone Series Though not considered an actual series Sam's Milestone videos are exceptionally popular. Trailers Over the course of his YouTube Career Sam has released 14 trailers total (some being slight variations of trailer equaling 12 actual trailers total) this is no doubt due to his strange fascination with trailers in general Old Channel Trailer (Original Title: Welcome to My Channel) This was Sam's first trailer and his first channel trailer, he edited it the video in Windows Movie Maker and the Audio in Audacity, it showed several games (some that were already being played on his channel and some that weren't) laid over a roughly edited orchestral song. Most consider this trailer to be his worst-made one. It's also his third least popular one holding only 193 views. HATRED Let's Play Trailer This was Sam's first "Let's Play" trailer and his second trailer overall, he edited the video in Adobe Premiere, inserted the text using Windows Movie Maker and edited the audio using Audacity, it showed a lot of gameplay footage from HATRED (using a Trailer that Destructive Creations had made) laid over the popular orchestral song "O'Fortuna". Some consider this to Rank anywhere from #2 to #4 in Sam's best-made trailers. This is currently his fifth most popular trailer holding ~3100 views. Demon KIA Monday Trailer This was Sam's third Trailer and his first "event" trailer, he edited it entirely in Windows Movie Maker. Unlike the previous trailers this one wasn't laid over any music at all. It didn't show much besides Freddy of popular Horror game "Five Nights at Freddy's" popping up then transitioning to a the title. This is considered by some to be his worst however most consider it slightly better than his old channel trailer. This is his least popular trailer holding 57 views. Welcome to KIA Gaming! This was Sam's fourth trailer and his second channel trailer, he edited the video in Adobe Premiere and the audio in Audacity. It took to the same premise of the original trailer but had several inserts between game scenes including "Grand Theft Auto 5" and "HATRED". It was also laid over the hit song "Hell Yeah". The music was much better edited and the transition from games was also a lot smoother. Most consider this to rank #3 in his worst-made trailers due to the slightly rough music editing. This is his fifth least popular trailer only holding ~250 views. Welcome to KIA Gaming! (Uncut) On June 15, 2015 in Sam's "3000 Subscriber Milestone" he stated that the new channel trailer was not the original version and that there was a version that was slightly longer and had better music editing, he also included the trailer at the end of this video. This was Sam's Fifth trailer and his unofficial third channel trailer, he edited the video in Adobe Premiere and the audio in Audacity. It was essentially the "Welcome to KIA Gaming" Trailer but with more inserts (including vlog inserts and a scene from Life is Strange) and much smoother music editing. Most consider this to be either #3 or #4 in his best-made trailers. This is his second most popular trailer to date holding 11 Thousand+ views (even his 3000 Subscriber Milestone video which houses the trailer as well has 11 Thousand+ views). Tomb Raider Teaser Trailer This was Sam's sixth Trailer, second "event" trailer and unofficial third "Let's Play" trailer, he edited the video in Corel Videostuido Pro X5 and the audio in Audacity. The trailer was a chopped up version of the later released Official trailer however Sam pulled this off quite well with smooth music editing and clean transitions. Some consider this to be #2 in his best-made trailers while most consider it to rank at #3. This is his fourth most popular trailer holding ~4400 views. Tomb Raider Official Trailer This was Sam's seventh trailer, and official third "Let's Play" trailer, he edited the video in Corel Videostudio Pro X5 and the audio in Audacity. The Trailer showcased several events including the "THIS WILL NOT BE PRESS 'F' TO LOSE!!!" quip laid over hit single "Centuries". The music editing is often considered to be some of the best seen from KIA. This is considered by most to rank at #2 in Sam's best-made trailers. Despite being one of the best trailers he's done it's actually less popular than the rest holding ~2500 views. This is Sam's sixth most popular trailer. "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" Presents The Season 3 Trailer This was Sam's eighth trailer, he edited the video using Corel Videostudio Pro X5 and the audio using Audacity. The Trailer took him 5 whole days to film and edit everything, this is hands-down considered his best made trailer and most likely will stay that way. It features Sam KIA, Big Blue, a new person named Master Beef, and Sam's alter-ego Demon KIA (voice-over). It showcases several scenes where Sam is having internal conflict about doing the supposed "Worst Game of All Time" E.T for Season 3 of his hit show "BAD GAME SUNDAY!". This is considered Sam's biggest and most amazing project to date, many agree that almost everything about the trailer is jaw-droppingly good considering he did not put alot of money into it, some of it was corny clearly on purpose though such as when Big Blue takes off his glasses and says "He's Dead Serious..." (obviously a reference to CSI: Miami). The only accidental hokey scene was the shot of the E.T cartridge in Sam's hand (it was clearly animated into his hand) however everything from the acting to the music editing to the music timing are top notch and the "conflicted hero" feel in the trailer made people unanimously give the trailer a pinnacle of greatness. It currently has 40 Thousand+ views making it his #1 most popular trailer, and second most viewed video ever. A Man Named Franklin Trailer This Was Sam's Ninth Trailer, he edited the video using Corel Video Studio Pro X5 and the audio using Audacity. It's Unknown how long this trailer took him, but many say that it could've taken him as long as a week. This is his second least popular trailer, holding only 106 views, despite this many fans of the trailer noticed that he did quite well with it (even creating a custom rating card at the very beginning) and thought it was quite impressive for someone who had never done "machinima" style videos before. However they consider it only as impressive as the HATRED trailer. A Man Named Franklin Trailer #2 This Was Sam's Tenth Trailer, He Edited the Video using Corel Video Studio Pro X5 entirely, many considered this a "rushed" trailer as the music editing was not tight and the video looked a little bit chopped down, but many said that it showed that Sam probably used actual footage from the movie, it's currently his fourth least popular trailer holding 204 views. "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" Season 3 Trailer #2 This was Sam's Eleventh Trailer, He edited the video entirely in Corel Videostudio Pro X5, this trailer was much different from the original Season 3 Trailer as it was a lot more light-hearted, and consisted of ACTUAL footage from Season 3 of "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" laid over upbeat rock music, this also introduced a new way of Sam making a trailer in which he strewed the project makers intros throughout the trailer without their original audio, many fans liked this trailer for it's light-hearted upbeat feel and really well-timed music placement. This is currently Sam's third most popular trailer holding 6300 views. A Man Named Franklin Trailer #3 This was Sam's Twelfth trailer, he edited the video in Corel Videostudio Pro X5 entirely, this trailer was far better than the second trailer, it showed several clips with voice-acting done by Sam KIA (some using several effects). It was laid over the pop song "Harder To Breathe" by Maroon 5, this trailer was created for fans because the movie had been delayed due to a Computer Malfunction that caused Sam's computer to need to be completely wiped, he ended up losing the ending to the movie, and has to reshoot it. This currently has 174 views. Mass Effect 3 | 2 Hour Special Trailer (N7 - November 7th) This was Sam's Thirteenth Trailer, he edited the video entirely in Corel Videostudio Pro X5, this trailer was a promotional trailer for Sam's rather unpopular "Mass Effect Trilogy" series, it proved successful and he now gets more views on each Mass Effect video. It has gained ~4300 views. Fallout Let's Play Trailer This was Sam's Fourteenth Trailer, he edited the video entirely in Corel Videostudio Pro X5, this trailer was again a promotional trailer for the Fallout 4 series Sam was getting ready to do at the time. BAD GAME SUNDAY! Season 4 Promo Trailer This was Sam's Fifteenth Trailer, he edited the video in Corel Videostudio Pro X5 & X6, This trailer doesn't feature much footage as it is a promotional trailer, it has gained 24 thousand views. Fallout 4 Let's Play Trailer - (FULL) This was Sam's Sixteenth Trailer, he edited the video entirely in Corel Videostudio Pro X5, this was a full version of the previous Fallout 4 trailer, it had a lot better editing and a lot tighter music design. It currently holds ~1200 views. Rise of The Tomb Raider Let's Play Teaser Trailer This was Sam's Seventeenth Trailer this is once again a promotional trailer for Sam's upcoming "Rise of The Tomb Raider" Let's Play, he edited this video entirely in Corel Videostudio Pro X6. It mainly featured cutscene footage from the original "Tomb Raider". It currently has ~300 views. Rise of The Tomb Raider Let's Play Trailer Upcoming Projects "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" Season 4 Season 4 of Sam's hit YouTube show, according to the promo trailer the Season is is going to be a "Found Footage" Style of filming. A Man Named Franklin 2: The Guilt Sam announced that a Sequel to his GTA V Machinima Movie "A Man Named Franklin" was in production, he claims that after how disappointing the original movie was in terms of story that he would not be writing the script for "A Man Named Franklin 2" he also would not be soloing in the voice-over work. Not much else is known and Sam says that he won't release any trailers for "A Man Named Franklin 2". Claim to Fame Sam says that he doesn't know his claim to fame though he suspects it's a mixture of a few different things, he says that he thinks that it's his age, "BAD GAME SUNDAY!", and his devotion to his fans that help. Friends DJ Winza A fellow YouTuber whom contacted Sam during his early days to ask if he wanted to collaborate with him they ended up finding out they both owned Portal 2 and began recording that series together and eventually became great friends. Big Blue Big Blue is one of Sam's real-life friends whom has been in two of Sam's videos, however, this was not because Sam and Big Blue weren't good friends, Sam has stated that Big Blue is one of his closest friends. Master Beef It is unknown exactly who Master Beef is he is suspected to be one of Sam's friends he appears in both the Season 3 Trailer and Season 3 of "BAD GAME SUNDAY!". Ardamoda Ardamoda hasn't appeared on Sam's channel but did appear in 2 videos of their cancelled podcast series on "The Three Fools". Sam has stated that he's not very close to Ardamoda, though he hangs out with him on occasion. Arcadiac Arcadiac hasn't appeared on Sam's channel either (though he was mentioned in The Season 3 Trailer) he was originally supposed to appear in "'BAD GAME SUNDAY!' Presents The Season 3 Trailer" but apparently he wasn't there when Sam was supposed (Big Blue and Master Beef ended up taking filmed the scenes with him in it. Some think that he will make an appearance during Season 3 after Sam gave the official statement that Season 3 of "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" will be more scripted than both Seasons 1 and 2. The Hidden Flame The Hidden Flame has appeared in several videos on Sam's Channel. Sam and Hidden Flame met through mutual friend DJ Winza. Currently they're playing Resident Evil 6 and playing Resident Evil 5 together as well unlike DJ Winza, Hidden Flame hasn't been making YouTube videos for very long, and only has a small following. Fun Facts Demon KIA Demon KIA is Sam's alter-ego that he uses to play games like Five Nights at Freddy's, ironically enough Demon KIA's first appearance was not in the video "Meet Demon KIA" but in a "Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic" video. Automatonophobia Sam actually has a severe fear of manicans, dolls, and animatronics that move, he stated "I couldn't even play 10 minutes of Kraven Manor I got so freaked out I shut off the game!". Vision Impairment Sam has impaired eyesight meaning he requires some sort of corrective lens in order to see he stated that he has glasses but wears his contacts much more often. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers